What Happens in the Dark
by Alanna official
Summary: The team goes laser tagging and May uses alternative methods to slip past Coulson's defence.


**Author's Note:** **I haven't written in ages so I apologize for if this is absolute shite. It's also pretty cheesy so please don't hate me for that, I just saw a prompt of imagine your otp and it was: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away. This seemed perfect for philinda and I just needed to write this. This fic is completely un-betaed so all errors are mine.**

* * *

She presses her back close to the wall before cautiously peering around the corner. It's difficult to see too clearly in the dark but she can just make out his figure approaching towards her. Having already successfully slipped past their first two defenders, she counts the sound of his feet thudding against the ground, the steady rhythm of his footsteps telling her it's him even if she didn't already know it was him by his shadowy figure in the darkened walkway. He has a familiar rhythm to his footsteps, something owned only by him, something that she would be able to pick up in a heartbeat. Regardless of how quiet Phil tries to be, he has never yet quite managed to sneak up on her successfully. The sound of his footsteps grows louder as he approaches her position and she cannot help the wicked thought that comes to her mind as she glances over her shoulder at the dark corner she's currently hidden herself away in. There's no sign of the rest of her team, though she knows that they are spread out somewhere throughout the warehouse. Listening for the sound of his footfalls she acts quickly as he moves into her line of sight. Her hands grab the shoulders of his vest as she spins them around, pinning him to the wall of the darkened corner as a surprised 'wah' escapes him. That's as far as she lets him get before she silences him, her lips pressed firmly against his in a hard kiss filled with excitement and adrenaline. Pulling back briefly she takes in the slightly star struck expression on his face. Smiling at him, she can't help the low chuckle that escapes her as he tangles a hand up in her hair as he pulls her in for another kiss. It's hot and messy, tongues and teeth clashing as his other hand pulls her closer, their vests crashing against each other as her chest collides with his. His hand tightens in her hair and a quiet moan escapes her throat as she tilts her head, their noses brushing with the action. Hands gripping the front of his vest, she holds him closer and uses it as an anchor point as she leans up to meet him. Teeth dragging over his bottom lip as she slowly retreats, she enjoys the dreamy look on his face and the quiet 'May' he exhales as she begins to retreat from him.

With nothing more than a smirk, she raises her gun to the sensor of his vest before pulling the trigger.

"Lights out," she whispers in his ear before darting out of the corner, leaving him alone in the dark with a deactivated pack and a growing arousal.

Slumping back against the wall, he lets out a low groan as he thumps his head on the wall making a hollow thud sound.

When they regroup later outside the arena the rest of his team shake their heads in defeat as they watch the girls celebrating their victory. He feels a slight pang of guilt for his responsibility for their loss but no one other than he and May know the true reason as to how the girls managed to defeat them. Daisy is busy crowing their victory, arm slung over Jemma's shoulder as she calls out to May that they should drink as much as they like because the boys are paying. Melinda glances over at him and he knows he's been caught staring because she throws him a teasing look and a wink before letting Daisy pull her away towards the door and the nearest bar. Fitz sidles up to him, hands in his pockets as he mulls over how the girls managed to defeat them. Turning towards Coulson with a puzzled expression he asks how the girls managed to break through their defences so easily when theoretically they had all been positioned in a way to ensure maximum defence coverage. Phil can only shrug and supply a noncommittal answer that sometimes there are events which cannot be planned for and that there is no such thing as an infallible plan or an impenetrable defence. Mack mumbles behind them about the girls 'whooping their asses' and 'infallible my ass'. Fitz however is not so willing to accept his vague response, asking him how May managed to slip through him - their last line of defence - and destroy their base. He's glad for the dim lighting of the street as they walk towards the bar which the girls had selected, grateful that Fitz cannot see the blush that creeps up his neck from beneath his collar. With a sardonic smile he only has to remind Fitz that this is May that they are talking about, as if it is an explanation in itself to which the other man only nods in agreement. If only his fellow team mate knew exactly how May broke through their theoretically impenetrable defence.

As they enter the bar the girls are already in a booth towards the back, Daisy gesturing for them to come over towards their group. Making their way over, Fitz slips into the spot saved next to Simmons, leaving Phil to slide in next to May as Mack pulls up a chair. Still feeling a little guilty for letting his team down, Phil calls the first round of drinks. Heading over to the bar to order their drinks, he notices as Melinda follows after him, leaning against the bar's counter beside him as he orders everyone's drinks. Glancing over at her without turning his head, he knows they should talk about the kiss. They both play at teasing each other and he knows they flirt shamelessly with one another, but this is different. This is a kiss. A kiss without any real reason other than for wanting to kiss one another. Regardless of what the meaning behind it might be, he can't stop thinking about it, how good it was and how much he wants to do it again. When he finally does turn to face her, he can't quite stop his eyes from dropping to her lips and he knows she clocks the action, however brief it may have been. They're quiet for a moment, neither quite sure of how to proceed because they both know that it was more than just a kiss. Finally, unable to take the tension between them any longer, he breaks. Stepping towards her, he leans down and presses his lips to hers with a hand gently guiding the back of her head as he feels the silky strands of her hair slipping between his fingers. It's a slow kiss, soft and gentle and warm, filled with deeper, meaningful emotion built up over twenty years. When they part, he finds her deep brown eyes looking back at him with something he's never seen before.

Taking her hand gently in his, he leads her over towards the door so they can talk privately outside. They are in desperate need of a conversation, something not quite suited for a bar counter. She follows him without question, something which never ceases to amaze him. After everything that they've been through, betrayals and lies, her faith in him never wavers. Finally, when they are alone outside, away from the noisy bustling of the bar, he realises this is their moment.

"Melinda," he says softly as he brushes a thumb over her knuckles.

She looks up at him with the hint of a smile on her lips, "Phil," she replies in an equally quiet voice.

He wants to tell her that he loves her, that he's been waiting for her for twenty years, but for the first time in his life he doesn't feel like words are enough. 'I love you' doesn't seem adequate for all that he feels for her. She means everything to him, and so that is what he tells her.

"You mean everything to me," he whispers to her as he raises a hand to cup her cheek, thumb sweeping over her smooth skin.

Her eyes have always been the most expressive part of her and when she looks at him he can see all that she does not say.

"You are my everything," she whispers against his lips before kissing him for the fourth time that night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Bad? Good? Let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts so drop me a review. If you have any prompts feel free to leave it in a review or message me on tumblr (hardcore-evil-regal).**


End file.
